Counting blessings
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: An Easter piece of fluff one-shot. It is 1927 where Edith & Anthony have five year old twin daughters. At the local Easter egg hunt the Strallan's both count and celebrate their blessings.


**Counting blessings**

**An Easter piece of fluff one-shot. It is 1927 where Edith & Anthony have five year old twin daughters. At the local Easter egg hunt the Strallan's both count and celebrate their blessings.**

**A/N: I don't have children and don't intend ever doing so; therefore I hope I have captured the family atmosphere correctly and with feeling. Also the part about Violet being dead is not a spoiler because, as far as I know, she will live forever.**

Easter Saturday dawned bright, warm and sunny; with cloudless skies bluer than Anthony's eyes.

The Strallan's were having breakfast; they always ate together but neither Edith nor Anthony had ever enjoyed breakfast so much as they did now that their daughters were considered old enough to join them. Charlotte Maud – named for Anthony's sister and late wife – and Sybil Elizabeth – named for Edith's late sister and Anthony's mother – were now just past their fifth birthdays and were both very pretty little girls with their father's blonde hair and blue eyes. A few days before Dr Clarkson had confirmed that Edith was almost four months pregnant with their third child and they could not be happier. They were both hoping for a son this time but both knew that the child would be loved no matter what its gender.

"Daddy," Charlotte fluttered her eyelashes at her father, "Please may we go to Downton today for the Easter egg hunt?"

"Yes of course my darling," Anthony smiled, "but only if you eat up all your boiled egg and soldiers."

Charlotte, who was five minutes older than her sister, was a somewhat fussy eater at times while Sybil thoroughly enjoyed her food; especially when it was something new and different she had never tried before.

"Please may I have some more milky tea?" Sybil asked the butler who obliged by filling his young mistress's cup.

The Strallan girls, as well as being lovely to look at, also had beautiful manners although Charlotte was beginning to show signs of her mother's feisty temper.

Anthony smiled as they went on eating. His nerves at trips to Downton were long past now and he enjoyed visiting. Violet, the dowager countess, had died two years before. He enjoyed the prospect of taking his daughters hunting for eggs amid Downton's verdant green lawns and bushes. It also gave the girls a chance to play with their cousins, Robert and Sybil, plus the children of the Downton estate workers.

Anthony planned that it would be a leisurely day with his family; he looked forward to taking a walk with his lovely Lady Strallan. He was delighted with the way his life had turned out after the pain of losing his first wife and child, the pain of the war and associated horrors. He knew he would never get full use of his right arm back but he had had minor surgery which now enabled him to bend his arm at the elbow and limited use of his hand to pick things up or turn the pages of a book. Since both Charlotte and Sybil loved hearing him read to them, being able to turn pages was a blessing he thanked the Powers that be for every day.

After breakfast the girls were sent to wash their faces and brush their teeth.

OO

Edith drove them to Downton where they were greeted by Mary. She ruffled her nieces' hair.

"Aw Auntie Mary, we're not babies anymore," Charlotte sighed. She did not like being fused over.

"Come to the library and have some lemonade," Mary said and her nieces followed her.

"How are you?" Mary asked her sister.

"Wonderful," Edith could not hide her smile, "Dr Clarkson says I'm nearly four months gone."

"Congratulations," Mary said.

"Well we hope it's a boy this time, since my title dies with me," Anthony said, "but even if it's another girl she will still be loved; especially since my life had reached the stage where I despaired of ever being a father."

Edith held his right hand and he smiled. He did not have full sensation but at least he was now aware when she held his hand or touched his forearm.

OO

Robert and Cora were in the library with Tom Branson. They embraced Edith and the girls and Anthony offered his hand. He knew they still expected him to offer his left although he had been able to shake hands properly for about two years now. Robert, Earl of Grantham, looked greyer and older now and even Cora had some grey hairs but they had accepted Anthony as Edith's choice now and the two men had an amicable relationship with Robert even resorting to ask Anthony's advice on estate related matters on occasion.

Carson brought in some lemonade and some of Mrs Patmore's celebrated ginger biscuits, although Cora always called them cookies in the American tradition.

"Hello Carson," Sybil smiled up at him.

"Hello Lady Sybil. Are you going to find more eggs than Lady Charlotte this year?"

Sybil shrugged.

OO

They went outside where Robert announced the start of the Easter egg hunt. Several little pairs of feet scampered off with little baskets to begin the search.

OO

Edith & Anthony walked off in the direction of a shaded copse; although neither of them said so it reminded them the day of the garden party in nineteen fourteen just before war was declared when Mary had spitefully lied to Anthony and destroyed things between him and Edith for he had been planning to propose that day. But both girls had grown up a lot since that day and Edith certainly got on a bit better with Mary these days.

They sat on a wooden bench and Anthony put his good arm around her.

"Oh Edith darling, do you know I count my blessings every day,"

"So do I my love; I have two beautiful children by the man I love, a lovely home where I am considered to matter, a wonderful library and, by far best of all, the most desirable and brave husband any woman could ask for."

He kissed her.

"I have the children I had despaired of ever having up until a few years back, I have the most beautiful and loving wife, a wonderful home filled with the sounds and laughter of my beautiful children, and best of all I can feel when my wife holds my hand," tears filled his blue eyes, "The days of the nightmares and being so low in spirits I felt like putting a bullet in my head are so long in the past I feel someone else other than me experienced them and now I also have your father's acceptance."

He lovingly nuzzled Edith's shoulder, "Oh god I love you, Lady Strallan," he placed his right hand on her belly and she smiled, knowing that soon she would begin to show.

"Locksley is a house that _should_ be full of children, my love," she said.

"I know but for so long I had despaired it ever would be."

"I am pleased to have been a part of changing that," she said, rubbing his back gently, "Anthony darling; I am so very proud to be carrying your third baby and so proud to be a mother to our beautiful girls."

"You are truly a beautiful woman and wonderful mother," he said.

"You're every bit as wonderful a father to them; as I always knew you would be,"

They shared a loving tender kiss although keeping a look out for little interlopers.

OO

Little Sybil Strallan won the Easter egg hunt by miles. The eggs they had been hunting for were made of wood and painted but Cora and Robert presented her with a large chocolate version.

"You won't be eating too much of that today, young lady," Edith said.

"I know Mama, I would be sick if I did."

OO

That evening, once the girls were in bed, Edith snuggled up to her husband on the couch in the library.

"Oh Anthony darling, I love you so much,"

"I love you too, darling Edith, my beautiful Lady Strallan,"

They looked into each other's eyes and knew that they had everything they could need and that they were each other's greatest blessing.


End file.
